Accidente o
by susuki k sawada
Summary: Tsuna se enamora de un chico que conocio hace cinco meses  y cada vez que lo ve nota como este se sonroja, y eso, le da una tremenda curiosidad.    Tal  vez...mas haya de lo que todos puedan creer Tsuna no es tan inutil..


_Susuki: Emm... ¿Hola? Este es mi primer fic que publico aca, y creanme, fue un verdadero desastre cuando tuve que pasar TODO el.. ¿Panel? para entender que decia ya que yo y el ingles no nos llevamos muy bien xD. En fin estoy aca gracias a __Mizuki-chan24 quien me dijo que publicara un fic Reborn x Tsuna que tengo... Debo admitir que me daba miedo publicar algo aca O.o.. Pero buenoi vamos a ver que tan mal voy jajajajajajaja Besos a todos! =D_

_Espero que les guste el fic.._

_Accidente o..._

_-Enma-kun..._-Piensa Tsuna mientras pasaba con cuidado la mano izquierda por arriva de la derecha, en una pequeña caricia-

Cada vez que recordaba aquel pequeño accidente,un sentimiento raro le sentia realmente bien en compañia de Enma,cada vez que se lo cruzaba o hablaba con él se sentia mas feliz de lo normal... ademas era un buen chico, amable y tierno...y en algunos aspectos eran muy parecidos...es probable que sea por eso que le agrade tanto. Va, enrealidad luego de haberse puesto a pensar en esto ayer y en el porque cada vez que recordaba el roce de manos sonreia estupidamente le hizieron razonar y llegar a la conclucion de que se habia enamorado del pelirrojo. Eso no le sorprendio, ya que sabia, desde hace rato, que le gustaban los hombres pero...si le sorprendia el hecho de que se haya enamorado de un completo desconocido...

Desconocido en aquel entonces porque ya pasaron cinco meses de que se conocieron...

-Sawada-san! -Grita una voz atras suyo-

Tsuna se gira y se encuentra a Enma, quien corria para llegar a donde él. Al verlo ya, al lado suyo le sonrie encantadoramente , haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

-Hola Enma-kun...¿Estas bien?, estas todo rojo -Dice "inocentemente" Tsuna , mirando con mas atencion al otro-

-S-Si ..e-estoy bien -Dice tartamudeando Enma al tiempo que se sonrojaba aun mas por la atenta mirada del otro -H-Hola S-Sawada-san...

-Llamame Tsuna ¿si?, el "Sawada-san" es raro...

-Jajajaja, ¿raro?

-Si, para mi es raro... no me gusta, prefiero el Tsuna, pero sin el dame adelante eh...

-Jajajajaja de acuerdo, de acuerdo...te dire Tsuna-kun ¿si?

-Siii! -Dice euforico Tsuna causando la risa de ambos-

Tsuna deja de reirse para mirar mejor a veia realmente lindo cuando se reia, y sonrojado aun mas...ahora...¿por que habia sonrojado?

-Jajajaja eres muy divertido Tsuna-kun -Le dice el pelirrojo sonriendo- ¿Hu?..¿sucede algo? -Pregunta algo nervioso al ver como Tsuna lo miraba con curiosidad-

-No nada.

En ese momento una idea se le cruzo por la mente al castaño , al tiempo que se escuchaba a lo lejos el timbre de la escuela Namimori. Asustados giran hacia el lugar donde se localiza la escuela, sin verla claro, ya que estaban a unas cuantas cuadras alejados de alli.

-Oh no...-Murmura Enma-

-HIIIEEE! ¡es el timbre! si llegamos tarde Hibari-san nos mordera hasta la muerte, hay que llegar rapido!-Dice Tsuna alterado-

Enma no tuvo tiempo a decir nada, porque instantaneamente luego de decir aquello Tsuna lo tomo d ela mano y salio corriendo con él, pelirrojo apenas y podia seguir el paso de Tsuna, es mas, era raro que aun no s ehubiera caido...supongo que el hecho de que el vongola lo sosteniese bien fuerte evitaba que se cayera...

-Tsuna-kun! ve mas despacio! -Dice Enma al ver que sus pies comenzaban a tambalear-

-Ya casi llegamos! -Le responde Tsuna sin voltear a verlo-

Y efectivamente asi era. Corrienron tres cuadras mas y llegaron a Namimori, pero Tsuna no se detubo alli si no que entro corriendo al edificio, subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al final , donde inesperadamente Tsuna paro en no lo vio y por eso, paso de largo.  
>Gracias a Dios logro darse la vuelta y chocarse contra la pared de espalda ...pero no contaba con que Tsuna fuera atraido hacia él por la fuerza del impacto y la velocidad, ya que aun...estaban tomados de la mano, haciendo que el castaño quedara con su cuerpo contra el suyo, uniendo sus bocas y cayendo, asi, al suelo sentados...besandose...<p>

Sin poder evitarlo ambos largan un pequeño gritito por el impacto...pero en ningun momento dejaron de besarse,, solo atinaron a cerrar los ojos y Tsuna a colocar (de paso) una mano en la cintura de Enma y la otra en su nuca, profundizando el beso.  
>Enma quedo en shock, incluso cuando Tsuna se separo y le miro sonriendo algo (bastante) avergonzado y sin decir nada se levanto del suelo quedando frente a Enma.<p>

-T-T-Tsuna-kun...-Logro murmurar al tiempo que su cara se teñia de un color rojo tan fuerte como el de su pelo-

-vamos...Tenemos que llegar antes de que terminen las claces -Dice sonriendo Tsuna con un leve rubor en las mejillas al tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha hacia Enma para ayudarlo a pararse-

-S-Si...-Responde sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano del otro y se paraba-

Tsuna miro a Enma y le sonrie, este ultimo solamente se limita a mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado, accion que le parecio muy tierna al Vongola...y sin mas comienzan a caminar hacia el salon, quedandose ambos con esta simple, tierna y silenciosa declaracion de amor.

A todo esto, ninguno de los dos se habia percatado de que un pequeño bebe vestido de traje los habia observado desde el principio, sonriendo al verlos irse juntos. Rebon salio de su escondite riendose bajo y mirando a lo lejos a Tsuna comprobando algo que desde hacia tiempo sabia, pero de lo que nunca estubo seguro...

-Despues de todo Tsuna...no eres tan dame..-Sonrie-

_the end..._

_-Ojala que les haya gustado =D!-_


End file.
